let's walk togheter
by gin34
Summary: a shitty fill of a prompt in the glee kink meme on livejournal but a very first attempt so be kind!  i don't own glee characters!


hi! this is my first story ever!  
kurtofsky has even been able to make me do this! i'm a really big fan of this ship!  
i just decided to fill a prompt in the glee_kink_meme .com/glee_kink_?thread=12611128#t12611128 i really hope that you would like...

it was fuking cold, that was all kurt could think not even the walking helping him get warmer.  
oh my god what kind of temperature was that, under zero?  
was he still in ohio?  
kurt was shivering in his coat, it was a perfect tailored coat of a lovely shade of gray that brought out the blue in his eyes in such a cute way but it was no way too thin for the season...  
blaine had given that to him and he had weared it for their lunch date.  
kurt was so excited for the date.  
it was theyr first date alone from a long time, he knows why recently they wasn't anging out much togheter, it has started after rachel berry's house party...  
he always denied when asked but seeing blain making out with rachel really pissed him, and he know blain knows that, perfectly realizing why.  
he had acted perfecly around him today as always, polite caring and diligent...  
but there still was something missing, he wanted so much more than poletly...  
he wanted a boyfriend!  
he thought that he had done everything humanly possible to make the curly boy realize his fealings for him, so there was just two options, or A he is an idiot or B he doesn't feel the in same way so he just pretends for the good of theyr friendship.  
both of the possibilitis are equally tormenting kurt since he stepped out of his navigator.  
he had parked it under a pretty big naked tree that segnalated the path he was actually climbing.  
he turned a wile back to examinate the tree from above, the dark branches was so twisted in such a delightful way and stunning before a perfectly baby blu sky.  
usually the simple sight of the power of the nature would clear his mind and ease his spirit, but today he was in a really bad mode...  
he was still processing the events of the afternoon and he bluntly realized he... he had tried to kiss blaine!  
the ephifany took him by surprise. he forze right here and then halfaway on the path.  
he flashed back the wole evening, blaine waiting for him infront of the restaurant, the fliring looks that he gives him from behind the menu, the imbarazzed waiter, the shared cake...  
and them, there had been this moment, while the other boy had walked him to his car still taken by theyr chat when he just tought, "fuck... i can thake this no more!" and leaned forward, just a bit, but enought to let the other boy notice, also becuase he must had a pretty detectable expression...  
it was just too much for him, blaine was all doe eyes fot the wole meal, he tried to give him space, give him time (he had just been regected but the gap douche) but he tought that he had read all the signals...  
but he must been wrong, been wrong an other time! he just had the luck to get a glimps of panic in his friends eyes, and just backed up in time.  
letting the accident flows over them like notthing appened.  
he would never steal a kiss no metter how frustrated or how he could mistake the situations, he was no dave karofsky!  
but for a moment he felt like he could understand what went trought in the mind of the bigger jock, the urgency of the moment, the need...  
he just hoped that he wouldn't had made the same face blaine directed him because it really had hurt!  
he waited until blaine had finished explaining why cashmir was better than wool and hastly waved at him and climbed in his navigator.  
he drived without thinking were he was going and few time later he had found himself there...  
in his favourite place ever, the spot where he his mom and dad went to pick-nik when he was little.  
had been a lot of time since he returned there, but it hadn't changet at all, a mangy grove from which protruded a small hill topped by a lonely really big oak.  
it usually gave him such a sense of peace when he went there with his family in the summer, but now the grass surrendering the path was a little yellow burned by the cold weather, the trees naked and there weren't any butterflys or crikets to popolate the fileds, it was so lonely.  
he fel such a melancholy, he hugged his arms and sighed.  
he looked up to the big oak and he noticed a a figure running from the other side of the hill, he remembered there was an other path thet arrived there from the valley, he must had been a random jogger...  
he just stopped once he reached the tree, catching back his breath resting his hands on his tights and then he trowed himself sitting under the tree.  
it hadn't made any sense, but he was fashinated by the black siluette, it felt like he must go there to him, he needed...  
friendship companionship simpathy, and there was this thing that lured him to this mistery man, like he would have all the answers, like it was destiny.  
kirt never belived in this bulshits, but he was running up the path anyway without any breath, not caring about his soesh getting dirty in the dusty path, not caring what he would look like all flushed and undone...  
then he was there, they both jusped at the sight of each other, "hummel" his woice was shaking color draining from him as he had just seen a gost.  
kurt's face reddened in anger karofsky! why on hell it has to be him? of corse it is him!

TBC

-  
thaks to evryone that has written story about this ship!  
i was really inspired by anyone of you all! you're great!  
i'm so new that i can't yet publish reviews, i'm not capable, but i'll learn and comment evry fic that i loved so far...  
yeah, thakies from the deapth of my heart!  
please let me know if there are mistakes in this embrion of a fic! 


End file.
